


Pink Taco Buffet

by impertinence



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney Crosby is the first woman to play full time in the NHL. Jordan Staal can't eat a girl out to save his life. Geno teaches Jordy, with Syd's enthusiastic participation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Taco Buffet

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IF SIDNEY CROSBY WAS A GIRL AND GENO AND JORDY ATE HER OUT??? = the entire concept of this fic. Geno's English is way better than it was his first year in the NHL for reasons of porn. Lord forgive me.

Jordy would actually be totally fine with making out with Geno for forever. He stops to correct Jordy's technique occasionally, but Jordy's eighteen - he's kissed people before. So he's decent at it. This, though...

"Okay," Syd whines, "look, watching you kiss is hot and all, but I'm all spread out."

"Yes," Geno says, turning to look at her. His eyes wander up and down her, and somehow, with him, it looks more hot than sketchy. Jordy's pretty sure if it was him it'd look sketchy.

Even though, fuck, Syd's hot.

"Eyes fall out of head," Geno says, slapping him lightly.

"I've got a boner," Jordy says.

"Ignore," Geno says. "Lean down. Syd, spread legs little more."

Syd sighs, staring at the ceiling, but she does it.

"Point make her feel good," Geno says. He runs a hand over Syd's thigh, kissing her stomach. He moves up and kisses her, one hand curved around her hip. Jordy watches, wishing he could like, take actual notes or something.

This is dumb. He's not _that_ bad in bed.

"Jordy," Geno says, pulling back. He's a little flushed, mouth red, and Jordy wants to kiss him. "Touch Syd."

Jordy reaches out and kind of pokes her.

"No, Jordy. Stroke." Geno reaches down and strokes his fingers over the outside of Syd's pussy. Syd shivers a little, whining, "Geno."

Geno leans down and kisses her again. "Is lesson, see? He learn, make you feel good."

"You're good at it, you can do it."

Geno laughs a little. "Jordy learn. We all equal."

Syd sighs. "Ugh, fine."

"Touch gentle at first," Geno says. "Watch." He strokes her gently, brushing over her clit - hah, Jordy totally knows that's her clit, he can find clits - and going down to her...other places. Jordy doesn't know the names. Geno probably does, but not in English.

It's kind of hot, watching Geno's hand. His hand is huge, and Syd's starting to move a little, like she's into it. Geno kisses Syd again, still stroking her slowly.

"Now," Geno says, pulling away. "See opening? You stroke her, play, she get excited, be wet." He slips his fingers into Syd's pussy - not inside, but in the folds. Geno pulls his fingers out. They're wet and shiny.

"Taste," Geno says, holding his hand out.

"...hah hah," Jordy says. "But seriously."

Geno levels him with a stare. "Seriously, Jordy."

He can hear Syd's petulant sigh. And he doesn't want to be a disappointment, or anything, so he leans forward and sucks Geno's fingers into his mouth.

Syd's sharp breath makes him smirk. And yeah, okay, this is kind of hot, tasting Syd. She just tastes like...Jordy doesn't know. Something tangy and sex-ish. But when he sucks Geno's fingers, he can practically feel the tension in the room.

He wants to learn this.

He sits back. Geno takes a breath and then says, "Now, you lick. Not like this." He shakes his head in an alarming imitation of Jordy's usual technique. "Watch."

He kneels down, and Jordy's wrist hurt. He blinks and looks over; Syd's holding onto him. Okay. He turns his hand so Syd's grabbing his hand instead of murdering his wrist, and watches Geno.

"Not all clit right away," Geno says. "For later. First, lick slowly. Tease."

"Geno," Syd whines.

"Shh," Geno says, then licks slowly. He's kind of showy about it, glancing up at Jordy like he wants to make sure Jordy's paying attention. Jordy makes a face at him. Geno smiles a little, then goes back to work.

Jordy watches as he licks her. He's so careful, running his tongue over her folds and up to her clit. He presses down on her clit a little, but not the way Jordy would - more slowly, more deliberately.

Syd's breathing a little more quickly now, and she's wet - Jordy can see that she's wet. Jordy doesn't usually even get girls that wet, a thought that has him blushing. Geno's still being patient, though. He's not even asking if he can fuck her.

Jordy catches a breath when Geno pushes two fingers in, so easily that Jordy clenches his hand in a fist to keep from saying something stupid. Geno looks up at him, though. "You with girl you don't know, or not sure, you do one finger. Syd like fingers, I know her, I do two. Yes?"

Jordy nods stupidly, just barely managing not to say something about how he doesn't actually want to be with a girl he doesn't know right now.

"Geno," Syd says again, moving her hips a little. Jordy looks up at her. She's flushed and her lip is red, like she's been biting it. Jordy can't help but lean up and kiss her, but Geno tugs him back down pretty quickly.

"Now you fuck her," Geno says, moving his fingers slowly. "She like. Find spot inside, use spot outside." He leans down and runs his tongue over her clit slowly. Syd takes a deep breath. Jordy had almost forgotten he was holding her hand, but she squeezes it now, and Jordy squeezes back as he watches.

"Now," Geno says, pulling away. "Now pay attention. See what she like, do that. Is not hard. Is just girl. Is about her." He goes back and...he's playing with her clit with his tongue, and Jordy's pretty sure he can't do that, but Syd really, really likes it. Geno's fucking her a little harder with his fingers now, moving at an angle that makes Syd make tiny noises Jordy's never heard from her before.

And he can see, now, how Geno's setting a rhythm up with Syd, how he's moving with the tiny movements she makes. He kind of gets it, he thinks - the way Geno's going.

Now that he sees it, he can watch Geno and Syd. The way Geno moves, the way he's thrusting his hips lazily against the bed, like this gets him off. And Syd - Syd's clutching his hand, and tossing her head from side to side, and fuck, this is getting her off.

After awhile she starts making different noises, like she's breaking or something. Jordy leans up to kiss her and she kisses back frantically. Her whole body's practically curling around Geno, and she's biting Jordy's lip and tugging on his hair and fuck, fuck, _fuck_ Jordy's into her.

But Geno tugs him back down again, and Jordy watches him get her so wet, and so into it, until she's coming.

She's not super loud when she comes, but it would be hard to interpret what she's doing as anything else. She stiffens and makes this choked-off noise, nails digging into Jordy's hand.

Geno sits back. He looks smug, and his face is wet all around his mouth, lips shiny. He pulls Jordy in for a kiss, and Jordy can taste Syd and Geno and, okay, his head is spinning a little.

"You kiss her," Geno says. "She ready in few minutes, then you go."

"Huh?"

Geno raises his eyebrows. "Not clear? Minutes, Syd ready again."

"Girls can do that?"

"Of course girls can do that," Syd says around gasps. "You fucking moron."

Geno pats Jordy's shoulder. "Lots to learn," he says, smiling a little. "Is okay."

Jordy scowls at him, but he goes up to kiss Syd. Syd smiles a little at Jordy, almost nervously, before kissing Jordy.

They kiss for awhile, and Jordy happens to glance up and - oh. Geno's just lying there stroking himself, looking perfectly happy to be there.

Which is hot, but also a little weird, so Jordy says, "You can kiss Syd, too."

"I'll tell him who he can kiss, thanks," Syd says in that weird prickly way she has. But she reaches back, saying, "Come here."

Geno kisses with his whole body, Jordy realizes. He moves around so he's covering Syd, and she arches up against him, running her hands all over him. Geno's moving like he could do this all day, which is funny, because Jordy feels like he's about to fucking pop.

"Jordy."

Jordy looks up. Geno smiles at him. "She ready."

Shit. Jordy scoots down so that he's between Syd's legs. "Okay," he says. "Okay, um."

"Touch first," Geno says. "No kiss, is for advanced. I kiss."

"Whatever," Jordy says defensively, but he leans down and...touches.

He's clumsy; he knows he's clumsy. He's never done this before, not really. And he doesn't really know what he's touching. But she's still so wet, so he slicks his fingers up and just...touches. Up and down, bracing his free hand on her hip, sitting between her legs. He brushes his thumb over her clit, very lightly, and she shudders.

"Tell me," he says. He swallows, hoping his voice sounds less dumb. "Tell me what feels good."

"That feels good," Syd says. "Keep - keep going."

Jordy watches her kissing Geno for a second, and then goes back to touching her. He feels tense, because he wants to do this right, but...she's hot. Really hot, like this, all spread out for him. He keeps stroking, gently at first and then a little harder, pressing down on her clit just a little. Finally, Geno says, "Can lick now, Jordy. See how wet?"

Jordy does. He really, really does. He scoots down until he's on his stomach and then slowly, carefully, licks her.

Syd moans loudly. "You don't have to," Jordy says, glancing up. "I, um. Um." Geno's kissing her neck and playing with her tits.

"Keep _going_ ," Syd says.

"Okay, okay," Jordy says. And then, holding his breath, he slides two fingers into her.

It's so easy to do it, too. Jordy fucks her slowly, trying to get used to the feeling, before he leans in and licks her clit.

He's not even doing much. He's just trying to imitate Geno. But Syd seems pretty into it, so he tries to note every time she moves a little, or he hears her breath catch. She's moving around him, too, clenching around his fingers sometimes. He curls his fingers but it doesn't seem to do much, so he presses in just a little more and changes the angle the way he saw Geno do as he licks her clit.

"Oh God," Syd says loudly. Jordy would smile, but he's a little busy licking, and fucking her, and fuck, he can smell her. She's all around him. He didn't think it would be hot but it is, it really is, especially when - after way longer than Geno did this, but whatever - Syd grabs his hair and starts to shake, making that choking noise again that isn't sexy except for how it kind of is.

Jordy does what Geno did, keeps stroking her softly until she stops shaking. It's not until Geno says, amused, "Good, Jordy?" that he realizes that he's thrusting against the bed. He's all wet in the mouth area, and his jaw kind of hurts, and his tongue's tired, and he's fucking his hips into the mattress because he can't think of anything else to do.

"Come up," Geno says.

"Yeah," Syd adds, and two pairs of hands drag him up.

Syd kisses him, which blows his mind. Then she smiles tentatively at him and her hand's on his dick and oh God, this is going to end even more quickly than his first time.

But he has Geno to fall back against. Geno, who holds him as Syd gets him off, with fluid movements that make it seem like she's been doing this forever.

Then Geno spins him around gently and kisses him, before saying, "Hand, please?"

Handjobs, Jordy's decent at. He jerks Geno off and kisses him with Syd plastered against his back. Geno smiles so sweetly when he comes, like Jordy's gotten him a present.

"Fuck," Jordy says, flopping down on the bed. "I don't think I can move."

"I'm going to," Syd says. She's curled up, not quite touching them, but staring at them. "Eventually."

Geno tugs Jordy in so he's spooning Jordy. Jordy could be the big spoon too, he thinks resentfully.

"Later," Geno says. "You two talk. I nap."

"It's a plan," Jordy says, and he and Syd smile at each other.


End file.
